


Phantom's Dance

by SapphireGarry



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: But really just lazy so...., F/M, Tags are gonna be added later, but we here on a journey, can't be bothered, maybe relationships later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireGarry/pseuds/SapphireGarry
Summary: Mizuki Kaiyo is the second child under her Ani (Older brother) Mizuki Tadashi and daughter to her Oto-san (Father) Mizuki Satoshi. Both who had given their lives at the battle of Komoda Beach, leaving her to defend her clan against the onslaught of the Mongol Invasion. Who said Jin Sakai was the only ghost in the night to haunt the Mongols?
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Original Female Character(s), Jin Sakai/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Rise of a Beautiful Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Ghost of Tsushima, and it was definitely was worth the play, and the new game+ I am currently doing. This is my writing for something I absolutely loved.

Who was Mizuki to turn to in these times? Not the Samurai who all died, in the name of honor instead of their people, on Komada Beach. No she was to rely on herself to tend and give care to her people when no one else could. Even if it meant shattering her body, heart, and mind along with the code her father and brother so desperately clinged to just for them to die to invaders who would never abide.

Just rely on herself….

As her mother had taught her, there was no time to die after….

Her people needed her.

1274, The First Invasion of Japan. Tsushima Island.

Act I

Mizuki Kaiyo held a hand to her mouth as the sobs racked her body, shaking in her grief, as her body slid down the shoji of her room. The message had been delivered as brief as the battle of Komada Beach, quick and decisive. The Mongols had won, killing all the samurai on the beach before heading up a siege to take the rest of the island starting with Castle Kaneda from the beach. People in her clan were panicking at what to do.

Should the Mizuki Clan fight when the samurai had lost? Should they risk the lives of those who only knew to fight a little to keep to the code that had failed those damned souls on the beach?

No, they would rather surrender and die as slaves then fight and waste the opportunity that could save them even in death.

Not her, Kaiyo refused. At least in death she would be free to be with her family again. There was no guarantee that the Mongols would be that nice, much lest hospitality and put them before their own.

Kaiyo tightened her fist to the point of a ghastly white, her fingernails cutting into her palm. Her fat tears dried up at the resolve she now held in her heart to stand up for the home she had or die trying. She quickly got up, opening the shoji up before quickly sliding it shut and making way to her where Oto-san kept all his documents, as well as secrets….

Opening up her Oto-san’s study was haunting to say the least….Kaiyo’s head dropped a bit after she saw the room empty, after all she….really couldn’t believe both her father and brother were gone….

The doubts began to roll in but stood firm nonetheless because if she could not stand firm then what hope did her people, her clan have? Kaiyo walked in shifting through her Oto-san’s papers and maps looking for anything that might queue her in on the situ-ah ha!

Documents of the role of the samurai, the upcoming battle, not to mention where important places were that the Mongols might strike for military gain and power if this war went on. Kaiyo would start here, at the Aoi village just a ways down from where they called home now in the Tsutsu Prefecture. It was on the coast guarded by the sea and the front by whomever would make camp there. She grabbed the rest of the papers needed, holding them under her arm as Kaiyo made way to her Oto-san’s armory.

Lowering papers down to the floor she opened the place where they kept all the weapons in the estate. Kaiyo called for servants and guards alike.

“Every Servant and Guard available come to me!”

Everyone within her range rushed to meet her call.

“Miss Mizuki-san, what is wrong?”

“The message the boy that came yelling through our prefecture made it clear to all that the samurai have failed in their effort to protect us so now we must protect not only ourselves but those in our care! If you want to leave and think you have a better chance then I will not fault you but I would hope you all could help me try to protect what is left for us, the clan! All who are willing will stay and help move the clan to Aoi village where we would set up a defense as well as train those in need.”

She looked into the eyes of all her servants.

“Who will stay?”

Kaiyo watched as all turned to their fellow clansmen and women, all looking at each other, before turning back to her and crying their resolve as well. Her late Oto-san’s head guard walked up to her before bowing to her at the hip.

“We will follow you Lord Mizuki-san. So please just give the word and we will move as wished.”

“Good, let us get everyone up and ready to move along with any supplies that we can stock up in carts and move down south! The sooner who move, the sooner we can settle and get our defenses up for the enemy! Let’s move!”

“Yes Lord Mizuki!”

She watched as her servant scattered while, her’s now, head of guard watched them move before beginning to move himself.

“I need you actually for a second Hoshi-san.”

“My Lord, what do you need of me?”

“I-I need your help with all this….I know I have to be strong for everyone but my fear lies that-”

“My Lord, if I may speak without restriction?”

“Yes, you may Hoshi-san.”

“Please my Lady, just Hoshi. I’ve known you since you were born in my teens. You are like a younger sister to me.”

“Hm, please tell me then Ani what you have to say.”

“You are already doing fine Imoto. I will help you with the rest but for now keep doing as you have been. The passing of Lord Mizuki and the Young Lord is a strain on everyone in the clan but you do not have to bear it alone Imoto....”

“I know….Thank you Ani.”

“No problem, now let us get you a weapon and pack these others up so we may use them later to defend our people.”

“Of course.”

Kaiyo walked around looking at every weapon her Oto-san had come across in his years of traveling the island when he had the urge to. Kaiyo came to the back where there was a dark, silk, dark blue curtain where she moved said curtain to the side. Right there was a sleek Naginata resting on an equally sleek dark oak rest.

Kaiyo had only practiced with her Oto-san’s tachi before but a Naginata could not be much harder. The practice Kaiyo was given always taught her to use the sword as if it was an extension of the arm she used it with so the Naginata was that just longer in regard. 

Now all she would need is practice and experience with it.

“An excellent choice my Lady. Kazue fits you perfectly Imoto.”

“Kazue? Harmony?”

“Yes, it means Harmony, something you will help in bringing to this island as you drive out these invaders.”

“Yes, it does fit perfectly….Hoshi please check on everything and everyone’s progress in the plan to move. Again the sooner it happens, the sooner we can hold our own. Our home in this plan is too open as of now, I want to give us a fighting chance.”

“Of course my Lady.”

Kaiyo watched as Hoshi, the only family she had at the moment, walked out to check on the clan and it’s affairs. She turned back to Kazue and picked up the Naginata before swinging it to test if it was really the one as her Ani said.

It was perfect.

Kaiyo walked out with her new found weapon and her kept faith that she could help bring harmony to the home she loved as she made her way to the courtyard to see what they could afford to take.

Giving the home she came to know and love one last look at it Kaiyo was finally in the courtyard seeing so many carts as her clan made the preparations to leave in the dead of night to give them the start ahead of the invaders so they could at least settle themselves before the clan itself was hit.

“Is everything coming along Hoshi?”

“Yes my wife Hiriko rounded all the women and children up, getting them up as well as having them gather as much food as possible. I gathered the men to collect our horses tethering one each to the carts as well as getting them to move any necessary items and weapons.”

“Thank you, you and Ane are people I am lucky to have. I….have been useless grieving for people who will never come back while you two have been working tirelessly and-”

“Stop Imoto, you are the one who is impacted most by these events. No one could have predicted the samurai to fail at Komoda Beach. Much less for everyone to be slaughtered as they were….All we can do is support and carry each other in these trying times.”

“Ha, are you sure you should not be a Lord with the speech you made Hoshi?”

“I need nothing else but the family I have now by my side. You, my wife, my son and daughter whom I both want to grow up to see their future ahead.”

“For Clan and Clansmen.”

“For Clan and Clanswomen.”

They smiled at each other before moving and getting the rest prepared.

Clan Mizuki set out with everything, it could afford to carry on it’s back, made their way to Aoi Village so that they may have a way to defend themselves. It took until Sunrise but they were here and the villagers welcomed them with open arms as the clan came in.

The elders of the village came greeting them and had the more young villagers help set up their small clan in the fishing village.

“I am sorry to impose on you but word was ridden out that the samurai failed at the beach and now we seek refuge but also to set up defense here so that we might be able to start here in driving back the Mongols.”

The elder nodded.

“This time is hard for everyone, we have to help each other. What do we need to do to help?”

“First we need to make a barricade until it hits cliffside then we need-”

From there the plan to build this place into a makeshift began as did the race to make it strong and train her people to fight before the Mongols came. 

They were prepared.

“Surrender and you all will be spared, do not and no mercy shall come to you and anyone else along with you. Your choice!”

Kaiyo’s makeshift army of her fellow clansmen and the villagers alike stood together at the gate they had finished week priority. Standing with Kazue in her hand, she looked back, staring at Hoshi before eyes met and Kaiyo got a firm nod in return.

“Open the gates!”

Whatever the small group of Mongols were expecting, it was not a small army charging at them nor did suspect that the moon they saw overhead would be their last sight of it. Once the battle was done, no one had been lost. Injured but not lost so for that small blessing she sent prayers up to Hachiman for his protection and Ame-no-Uzume for the next dawn she would see.

“My Lady, your orders?”

She turned to Hoshi with fire he thought she lost with the death of her birth family.

“Collect whatever the Mongols had for resources and weapons. Take them into the village while we get the injured some help. This is the first step of what we can do for our people and our home of Tsushima.”

They kept fortifying the Aoi Village until structurally there was nothing to be done. Kaiyo then brought up to Hoshi the matter of slowly venturing out and taking back what the Mongols captured over the few weeks they have been here. After all, the Mongols had finally captured the entirety of Izuhara starting from Komoda beach and Castle Kaneda while making their way down the last third of the Tsushima.

Hoshi thought this a good idea but the problem is that….

“We would have to immobilize a small army to get some of these camps back since we know how big they are from the geographic maps we have. With these encampments being as big as we think, who knows how many Mongols will be there guarding each one….”

Kaiyo looked down at the placements of Mongol camps there had to be based on the Tsushima settlement before her eyes grew darker to a truth that she did not want to face.

“We have to do this unlike the samurai then, not face on but from the shadows….”

“My Lady?”

“Tell me Hoshi, how do you think they fought the samurai, the strongest of our people, and won? With the Mongols taking over and driving out people from their very homes, I think you can see what happened. Even then the stories are hard to ignore from the people who take refuge here, whether true or not.”

“I….did not want to think our enemies were that ruthles-”

“From what I can see from here they are, there is no doubting that. So what do we do in return? Fight like the samurai, head on just to die and leave our people without what little defense we hold or do we resort to being monsters ourselves? I think we both know the answer to this Hoshi….”

“Hm….Sigh. What would you have me do?”

“Nothing, for now. I will take a Katana with a Tanto and become the very shadows themselves to help our people.”

“My Lady, you can not do this alon-”

“This is just a failsafe Hoshi. Just in case….After all if help does come and I am seen to be resorting to ‘tricks’ to win this war, I will be executed. That is okay with me as long as our people are safe. Oto-san might have been a samurai but he was always for the people so at least I do not have to think he is looking down at me in shame….”

“If you die before we get any kind of help, I will scorn you until we meet in the next life Imoto.”

“I know Ani….”

Kaiyo walked from inside the pavilion making her way to the makeshift armory they kept in the back with the villagers in case of sudden invaders. Making her way she begins taking a look around to see which blade she should take while weighing each one in her hands before the entrance is opened by someone else.

It was Hoshi.

“Is there something else you wanted to discuss Ho-”

“My tachi and tanto are yours, My Lady Mizuki.”

Kaiyo turned in such surprise that she swore she could feel her neck creek in protest. Hoshi slowly went into a seiza before slowly putting both down on the ground in front of himself.

He slowly drew the tachi first.

“I was given this tachi by my father, and he was given it by his father before him with this line going on from the brave peasant who started my line of Anzhong. This blade was forged in the hopes that even in your family’s shadow we would dance in joy for the chance we mere peasants were given. So it was given the name Fantomu no Dansu, known as the ‘Phantom’s Dance’.”

He put the blade back in it’s saya before placing that down and moving onto the tanto.

“This blade was created when they say one of my forefathers disgraced himself and had to commit seppuku. The was given the name Hoshi no Warai, to which I was named after, to mock the man for it’s meaning is ‘The Stars Laugh’. It was meant to send the man knowing his ancestors looked down on him and were laughing at his grave in a place he could never see in his wretched lifetime.”

“Let my tachi and tanto go with you and help My Lady in a way I will not be able to do while guarding our clan, our people.”

"If lingering or reinforcement samurai find those on my person after they see my 'tricks' what little of Clan Anzhong will die with you when you are denounced...."

"Our people are more important then our very lives My Lady Mizuki."

“And Your ancestors would only laugh and damn you for helping a traitor to the samurai code.”

“What do old fools like that mean to me? My Imoto is here right now about to go out and face her death. The least I could do is part with my tachi until she is able to return it to it’s rightful owner.”

“Holding me to unrealistic expectations once again….”

“If I did not would you try just as hard?”

“Looks like you know I would not….Guess I have to return these after everything is done. That means you have to survive then as well….”

“Was already counting on it My Lady.”

Kaiyo walked forward, began to fold her legs under herself in a seiza close enough to her Ani before reducing the distance and hugging him for what she knew could be the last time.

Tears sliding down until they hit the ground of the pavilion, and with that it started to rain outside as well.

Almost like someone was weeping with her….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi meaning "Star" Anzhong meaning "In the Dark"  
> Shoji- paper screen door that slides side to side.  
> Pavilion- Tent like Structure  
> Seiza- Japanese Sitting position with both legs folded beneath the body  
> Tachi- Katana or sword  
> Tanto- Shorter Katana or Tachi used as a knife  
> Naginata- Pole weapon, used by the samurai in feudal Japan  
> I used Ani and Ane instead of the latter because they consider each other siblings of the same family since they all grew up together.  
> Ani (Own big brother) not Aniki (Someone's big brother)  
> Ane (Own big sister) not Aneki (Someone's big sister)  
> Imoto- Own Little Sister. Younger Sister no -san  
> Fantomu no Dansu- Phantom’s Dance  
> Hoshi no Warai- The Stars Laugh


	2. Different Phases of The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding out to now help her clan, and by association her home, she goes to slaughter the Mongols to retake what belongs to her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mongol language will be in Italic along with sub captions next to them. Not much, like a sentence or so.

Riding out into the storm on her black war horse, whose name was Hikari, Kaiyo galloped through the pelting rain. On her was a straw hat, comparable to a ronin’s own, that she was given by one of the young craftsmen skilled in making them for the fishermen who went out in the hot sun to fish.

Next was her dark, clan colored attire of deep sapphire blues, grayish bird feather whites and of course the black that flowed through the woven moon, consuming it like the middle of the night.

Sapphire colored cloth wrapped around compressing but not choking her chest under a tied short midnight black warrior kimono with a longer length side on her left then her shorter right side. It was tied shut with one of her many hanhaba obis, feather white, from her once great closet of casual clothes she wore around her home. Then came the deep sapphire greaves she wore over her black silk thigh high stockings.

She kept riding straight northeast from Aoi to the closest logging station there. If there was the chance of not only finding able bodies for the war but resources she was willing to fight anyone who got in her way. Turns out this event would be the first of many to not only put her to the test of what she was able to do but how far Kaiyo could stretch along with the code she was told to uphold before being broken.

Shaking herself from that train of thought, eyes widening to the smoke that was slowly but steadily rising from the seamlessly endless burning of the logger’s camp. She halted her horse a good distance from the camp as not to be seen but to get a better look from a higher vantage point. Settling down her horse, Kaiyo crouched her way to the big cliff overlooking the encampment. Eyes shifting from one side to the other seeing if there were any tactical advantages she could have over this group of Mongols.

After all she was just one person.

Kaiyo’s dark eyes narrowed as they searched downward identifying, and soaking up all information before setting her plan into action. Striking her enemies when they were at their weakest was something her late Aniki taught her when she was little as to show her how to defend herself. Tashi also taught her that the strongest of warriors knows when to sheath her weapon when their enemy no longer had the spirit to fight….

She would kill all the invaders she could, as humanly possible. Maybe that would heal the still fresh wounds that entangled her heart from her family’s death….Not that it would change anything least of all how empty she felt inside but as long as her heart would beat with something, did it really matter? As long as her people over the entire island could be saved, did anything that she endured mattered?

“No, this body of mine will be the cause for these invaders deaths and my actions whether I die or not will be the pillar for others to stand on top for themselves. The courage within themselves to fight back….”

Sitting down in the soft tall white stalks of grass, not being burnt by the invasion since they were out of the way, she laid down curling in on herself to be as small as possible shooing her horse away as Kaiyo did so. 

She would wait until the moon was at it’s highest to strike her enemies.

Kaiyo’s eyes fluttered closed for a second with the sun still going down on the horizon to the moon arising from the same line on the east. Getting up to be into a crouch position she started her way down to the opening she saw beforehand. Moving through and positioning herself even lower as she gripped her tanto with a tight hold shifting to attack the Mongol passing by. She slit his throat deep enough for his vocal cords to fail him as he tried to scream for help.

After that, Kaiyo followed this formula of killing the Mongols dragging their bodies in the best places to hide them. The Mongols started noticing after the fifth person went missing, they began to move in packs. 

That’s okay, just means she has to work harder. Adapt to what they are doing just as much as the Mongols did for her. She slowly shifted through the white stalks of flowers moving quietly, secondly, deliberate….

Like a snake in the grass, fangs out and threatened.

Strike.

“Халдлагагүй хүн тэнд байна! (The intruder is over there!) Түүнийг ал!” (Kill Him!)”

It was like the dance when her and different ladies from the clan flowed with each movement. Akin to the Shirabyoshi Kaiyo practiced as per request of her Otou-san, each of her steps flawless, deadly, and the precision behind them even more unsettling to herself. Like this dance she was meant to be complex, deadly, and looked at for the beauty it was instead of the simple rhythmic tone it was supposed to give off.

Kaiyo kneeled in a seiza with Hoshi’s sword in front of her, the blood on Fantomu no Dansu’s blade wiped off as her feet folded underneath. Twirling her blade until it hit the scabbard sliding it back inside.

“Thank Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto as I cut down my enemies in the moon’s light, the Shinigami for showing me that my enemies could die, that the  
Mongols bleed, and Hachiman for the power of an entire shogunate.”

“Let Amaterasu forgive me as I taint the sunlight with the blood of my enemies in the sun’s light.”

She put the sword down next to herself before sliding her arms to the ground before letting her head hit the ground. When her head lifted up, anyone who could pass by, showed the unsheathed tears in her eyes. Fists clenching until blood pooled underneath them wetting the floor and mixing with the tears.

“And most importantly let my Otou-san along with my Aniki forgive me for abandoning the samurai way…..If there was another way to save my people I would take that route but I refuse to let my clan, least of all the entire island of Tsushima, die because I could not change to save them. I’ll do whatever it takes even if I lose myself….”

After a few minutes Kaiyo got up from her position on the floor, going to look around what the Mongols had collected in their rampage across her people’s home. Finding some extra cloth, Kaiyo wrapped her hands, staring down at the blood bleeding through before moving on.

Finding Samurai Horses, different scrolls from their khan, other documents from the many clans across Tsushima, a few clan banners, cages with the deceased, a hostage, different blacksmithing materia-wait a hostage?

Jogging to the teen in the cage, she knelt down next to the lock fiddling with it before getting frustrated and throwing it down. Her eyes widen as she quickly swipe the thin iron pins holding her hair up to fiddle with the lo-

(Cluch-Click!)

Good, she was able to at least free this boy, she slowly came up to him before crouching down on one knee.

“Are you ok young one?”

The boy looked up, the glint of fear in his eyes before registering what he was seeing.

“Yes….Yes I am my lady. I could not be anymore grateful for you saving me from this personal hell of mine.”

“Are you from a clan or a neighboring village?”

“I was one of the very few to escape Azamo Bay when they charged and seized the town for their own base. My sister was with me as well. Did you find her!?”

She looked down with a solemn expression, the child in the cage she passed by next to the entrance….it was definitely a female child, must have died only a few days ago due to how pale she was but no decomposition to speak of.

“I am sorry….”

The boy’s widening eyes immediately began to water.

“Your sister, I saw her but she has been dead for sometime. She is pale enough to rival the moon itself, I am again sorry that I could not come sooner….I truly am.”

Kaiyo watched the boy break down, clawing at the ground as reality crashed down around his head just as it did with her earlier. She did however wrap her arms around the boy but did not speak, for what words could counsel someone who felt the hands of their family who had been snatched from Amaterasu’s touch so early? Who no doubt felt the Shinigami’s lingering hand who was waiting to take them too.

Nothing could be said to fill a void where someone once precious was being held. All someone could do is try to fill the hole with what they can still count but never a replacement. Kaiyo held the teen for what seemed like forever until the latter’s eyes dried up after a few minutes.

“I’ll get you to Aoi village then be on my way. I have to stop this from happening again….No one should have to go through this, endure this sadness….”

Kaiyo got the teen up, moving slowly to Hikari as she lifted the boy to sit top in front of her saddle. Hoisting herself up on the saddle, she spurred Hikari forward, turning her horse around before dashing toward camp. It took her more or less than an hour to make the trip back to camp judging by the moon’s slowly departing face since her first ride out to the logging encampment.

As she slowed the horse down to a trot, she saw the people staring at her with widening eyes. No doubt more sliding their gaze down to the boy riding in front of her on the saddle.

“Hoshi! Hoshi where are you!”

“My Lady! Why are you back so ear-”

“Please Hoshi, not now….This boy has lost his only family now, so we must try to help him and whoever we can. I want you and everyone who can to start building outward from here. The houses don’t have to be super sturdy ones by any means but for people, like this boy, who do not have any refuge or can not get anywhere safe this place will be that safe space. Can you and the villagers do this for me?”

Hoshi had a thoughtful look on his face before giving a slight nod.

“Let’s talk this over with the villagers and see what they think, after all they all know what needs to be done in terms of surviving and making sure everyone has enough.”

“Alright.”

Kaiyo carefully but quickly unmounted herself from Hikari before taking the boy down, setting him on the ground.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

“Mochizuki, Mochizuki Tsutomu….Will I die too?”

“Not if I can help it, not if you can help it, and if we can all help it then we will live onto the next dawn and if some do not then those who live will remember those with the next sunrise….”

Tsutomu’s dull eyes looked at her before slowly lowering his head, sniffing once more as sobs once again ripped themselves from his very throat.

“I’ll live on, to this next dawn you speak of. For myself and for the family I have lost due to those bastards.”

“That’s all our loved ones can ask of us after all. To the next beautiful sunrise that Amaterasu will gift upon us once we vanquish the enemy from our land.”

“You’re back Madame Mizuki.”

Looking up to meet the gentle eyes of Hoshi’s wife, Nozomi, Kaiyo matched the smile given to her tenfold. 

“Ah, Nozomi, perfect timing. It is nice to see my Aniki but if I could bother you with this young boy’s situation....”

“If my Imoto needs anything then I will happily assist.”

“Arigato Aneki, this boy has no family to call his own from the invaders and was wondering if you would be willing to call him family, helping raise him as one of your own I would be very grateful.”

“Of course, we of course can not replace his family but Hoshi and I will give him a home worthy of calling it such.”

“Once again Aneki, you have my utmost thanks. I have to ask and inform the villagers of the plan I devised. See if it’ll be solid for the long run.”

“My prayers and Amaterasu’s light go with you My Lady.”

“Mine and Amaterasu’s with you as well.”

Kaiyo turned to the boy for what she felt was not the last time saying:

“We will meet again as I take this island’s supposed fate and cut right through it. Live until then, make your late family proud, survive at any cost Aniki.”

Nozomi huddled the once again crying teen to her chest before nodding her off, Kaiyo nodded in turn before heading off toward the middle of the village. Hoshi was already standing there with the villager elders, and some of the workers of the village as well.

“This is My Lady’s plan, what does the honorable village elders along with you all think?”

“The plan sounds reasonable….We expand slowly, bit by bit, while bolstering the defenses. Along with more people coming and fighting is also a plus.”

“Not to mention the extra hands for gathering food.”

“Resources too.”

“Realistically it can be done, as long as we have the materials.”

“As soon as My Lady expands her path with clearing out the Mongols, we’ll take in who we can but have to limit that per your advice.”

“Ah, so you have talked to everyone already, good. With all your expertise, can we put this plan or even a fraction of it into play?”

“Yes it is possible. We just need you to collect the supplies we are going to use. Is that suitable My Lady?”

“Yes, I’ll even come back every week or so to drop off supplies.”

Kaiyo nodded before making her way back to Hikari, after mounting the horse she was about to take off but was stopped by Hoshi.

“Be Careful My Lady….Imoto.”

“I will Aneki….”

Giving a small smile she rode off into the rising dawn.

A Month or So Later

“Arrrgggggggghhhhhh!”

Wiping the blade against the sleeve of her clothing, she wiped the freshly spilt blood off her tachi. Stowing the blade away after killing the last Mongol, the bloodlust in Kaiyo’s eyes faded and with that the feeling of sorrow filled her being at seeing the long dead villagers. 

Not even one person born on this island of her home deserved this fate, to lie dead on the cold dirt or to be strung up by their limbs from a tree burnt long before.

Looking out to the horizon, Kaiyo saw the once great beauty of the land she called home. She huffed as the destroyed camp filled her eyes, turning to enter a pavilion setting down her map marking another encampment off of it. She had taken out most of the small camps littering the south of Izuhara.

She wept for the people who were dead and those still living who had to carry the burden, just like that young man….

Again she went around scavenging around the place before she stilled, ears picking up the small noises around her.

Manmade and unnatural….

Kaiyo kept walking around as if nothing was admiss. Whether they were friend or foe, she would know soon after all . She knelt at the ground brushing her cold fingers across the cheek of another dead young girl shutting her fear stricken eyes.

The small movements behind her got closer and closer, even as she stood up before being behind her with her quickly turning to defend herself only to find….

A woman?

“What are you doing here and who are you? Did you kill these mongols?”

Kaiyo backed up a few steps, not trusting her companion just yet.

“My name is Mizuki Kaiyo. I was the daughter of a minor clan, and I have taken up arms to protect my home. Yes, I did kill these Mongols. They deserved my anger, and the anger of those they have killed without remorse.”

“You look like a samurai, act like one to an extent, and even talk like one yet you do not act like one. Or more like you don’t carry the same honor they do.”

“You ask all these questions, yet do not give your name nor what you are doing here in a Mongol camp.”

“You’re right, I guess I can give you that. My name is Yuna, and I am simply just someone looking for my brother.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“Yes, I have someone helping me with a possible lead. He’s off being the Hero to Tsushima, same as you.”

“It is good to know others are standing up for our home….You said that there was a lead on your brother? Let me help you. If someone is taking up defending Tsushima when he has to help you then I will take his place until he is able to return.”

“But?”

“But what?”

“Where I come from, no one gives you anything for free. So what do you want in exchange?”

“Nothing, I want is not with you. Nor could you obtain it so the subject of thanks doesn’t matter to me.”

“Well maybe my demon of a friend could obtain it for you.”

“Not even demons could bring back my dead family and bring those who died back….”

“No, he can’t do that but with your help he can save those who have the fortune of not being slaughtered yet. Like my brother, if you would really help me then I will take what I can get again.”

“Again?”

“I saved his life as he was still alive to help me save my brother. In return I promised to help him save his uncle.”

“Who is this person you talk about, do I know him?”

“His name is Sakai Jin. His uncle is the Jito of this land. His name is Lord Shimura.”

“Jin….I remember him…..I was bound to marry him in the future as an obligation to my clan….Uh, funny how things turn out.”

“You’re telling me you were going to marry Sakai, the stoic Jin Sakai?”

“Yes, I was but me and him were against it for a few reasons. The main reason was for the simple fact that we didn’t even know what love was in terms of what we wanted but that was the decision that was made for us. Jin and I would, no doubt, would have gotten married in the next year or so due to how young we are, the only thing that was keeping us was his training for the Jito or else we would have married a good amount before. I am 22 while he is 25. ”

Hm, I never knew. Well I appreciate you helping all the same.”

“Now let us go and follow the trail of this lead you have Yuna. Do you have a horse?”

“Yeah I do, let’s get going.”

“We ride then.”

Kaiyo moved, hand on sword, putting her hand up to her mouth before calling Hikari. Climbing onto her horse with purpose, she moved the horse with the reins to move slightly to the left before getting it to slowly gallop out the encampment. Kaiyo looked behind her to confirm if Yuna was gonna come only to see her sliding up right next to her.

“My brother was rumored to be in Azamo Bay, after Jin and I attacked another Mongol camp for information. We rescued a ronin who told us that the Mongols had moved my brother along with others to the bay.”

“I see. If you would think it wise, I have a base where my clan and villagers reside. It’s directly across from Azamo Bay making the ride short and we would be able to get supplies.”

“At this point I trust you, if you wanted me dead it doesn’t seem to me you would have a problem with doing so. I’ll come to your base, then we ride for the bay.”

“Of course.”

Riding with someone who was, from what she picked up from her’s and Yuna’s conversation, somewhat close to her fiance….

Ex-fiance? No, just because the world was ending didn't mean her’s was after the fact if her home withstood the attack. Her goal now was to help the people of Tsushima and rescue Lord Shimura because she knew if Jin saw her, he would only ask the same thing regardless.

“Is this it?”

Kaiyo snapped out of her thoughts before looking up at the slice of home she had built for now.

“Yeah, let us go in and see what has happened in the few weeks I have been gone….”

She led Hikari slowly into the camp, the children playing in the front running up to her horse with cries of endearment for her.

“Oneesan! Oneesan!”

“Yes little ones?”

“Come play with us!”

“Yeah, please?!?”

“Please!”

“Maybe some other time, I promise you all that. Right now I have to talk to Aniki.”

“Ahhhhhhhh!”

“I know, I know. Here’s my bag of presents I have gotten for you all. Pick between yourselves and remember-”

“To share!”

“Good now run along.”

She watched as the children excitedly ran to one of the huts to a younger woman with the satchel Kaiyo gave them showing off their new treasures.

“You’re really good with children. Do you have younger siblings of your own?”

“No, just my own Aniki and Otousan.”

Yuna observed her companion but said nothing more on the subject of family less she further upset the poor woman.

“My advisor is over to our right it seems, they changed things since I’ve been gone….”

Walking over in big strides, she moved the pillion’s flap to the side moving a bit inside to hold it open for Yuna who accepted the good gesture. Hoshi was sleeping at the desk inside, arms folded under himself to make a pillow for his head. Walking further in, Kaiyo smiled at the fact that her Aniki was indeed getting the sleep he needed even at a desk.

Kneeling next to him, Kaiyo gave the man a one sided hug before taking the pin out of her hair, gently and without noise, placing it next to Hoshi before running her hand through his hair closing her eyes to enhance the feeling. 

As Kaiyo opened them again a memory was playing right before her, the moment the hair tie was given to her.

Watching her younger self sit in seiza while weaving some sort of craft for that week was eerie. It was not unwelcome as it brought back good memories of the much more simpler times. Where Aniki and Otousan were happy content with what the family had along with the people who were not servants but friends. Where death and destruction no longer followed the footprints of hearse-

“Lady Mizuki!”

She tilted her head up to see a younger Hoshi jogging toward her, gaze going soft at the sight of her Aniki.

“Yes Hoshi?”

“My newly wedded wife, Nozomi, made this hair tie for you My Lady. She was insistent on it, said you would lo-”

“Hand it here already!”

Watching as Hoshi gently placed the woven cord hair tie into her palm, pulling the current tie out of her hair before going to retie the hair with the present.

“My Lady, you barely looked at the-”

“It’s a present made with love from my Aniki’s wife. Nothing should be treasured more than gifts from family. Thank you, send my thanks to Aneki as well.”

Hoshi bowed, a smile dancing across his face, paying respects to his master.

“Thank you very much My La-”

“Enough of that “My Lady” Stuff! Like I have said, we are family! Nothing will change that! Understand?”

“Of course My-Imouto.”

Kaiyo’s young self smiled, both closing their eyes while one was pulled back from the short and brief memory.

Smiling happily at the man Kaiyo called family before getting up to walk out. Moving to the back to greet the elders and see what they may need so she could clear out the right camps for them. Making her way to the planning pavilion, she slid inside before turning to her temporary companion along with her smiling.

“Let’s make a plan to save your brother shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words used in this chapter:
> 
> Hanhaba- Type of Obi usually going with casual Kimono or Yukata
> 
> Shirabyoshi- Female Dancers, prominent in Japanese imperial court
> 
> Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto- Moon God
> 
> Shinigami- Gods/Spirits that invite people toward death
> 
> Hachiman (No Kami)- God of war and archery
> 
> Amaterasu (Omikami)- Celestial Sun Goddess
> 
> Nozomi (Rare; Wish) Anzhong (In the Dark)
> 
> Arigato (Gozaimasu)- Thank you
> 
> Oneechan- sister but in a closer format.
> 
> Otousan- formal way of saying father
> 
> Kanzashi-hair ornaments
> 
> Sorry if I missed any words, it's 1 am and definitely should not proof read when I am dead tired but hey, here we are. btw they never specified Jin's age so I kinda of made a guess, or more like I just gave him an age soooo we rolling with that. If I made any errors just tell me and I'll fix them. Thanks.


	3. The Moon's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiyo finds herself going after some folktales, along with keeping a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known I could have posted this a week ago. Here we are. Oh, and if this is garbage my bad.

Kaiyo startled herself awake, quickly looking around before getting up then stretching out her sore muscles. Turning to look at her horse, which was lying down, she moved away to let him sleep a bit longer. Looking away sadly from her companion, she thought:

Moments like these do not come that often. Not in dire times of war, so it was best to rest while they could afford to.

With hair flowing like the gentle waves of the sea around her face, Kaiyo brushed back strands of hair back behind her ear, closed her eyes to soak in the sun’s rays of warmth. Turning to look around the cliffs near Azamo, walked around to make sure she was alone before taking the walk back to her horse. Huffing in the form of a laugh Kaiyo moved to gently rocked her horse awake.

“Hikari. Wake up, it is time to go.”

Hikari softly neighed before moving and squirming to get up before finally getting on his feet. Mounting the saddle, Kaiyo steered Hikari to the next destination, and she started the gallop toward the Azamo Foothills to check out rumors of bandit paying tolls that were killing people if they did not pay the fine. Kaiyo would then go to Hiyoshi sometime later so she could check out another rumor of a curse heavy bow that could aid her in battle since she wanted the option to do far distant combat.

After a few minutes of riding Kaiyo dismounted, seeing that the rumors were in fact true, narrowing her eyes at the bandits as she entered the underbrush of the trees around the place. The frown now placed upon her face as she watched them commit their crime in plain sight on the road as they thought nothing of the repercussions.

“Woah, woah lady! Where do you think you’re going, hm?”

“Please! My child and I just need to pass to get to the Golden Temple to seek refuge. Please have mercy!”

“Now that just depends on you missy! What do you have to trade to get through? The passage through here is not for free lady.”

Kaiyo started to step forward from her hiding place, knowing the lady was in trouble as soon as that line passed that man’s lips. She moved forward with purpose, sprinting ahead with disgust until she slid to be in front of the woman.

“What business do you have terrorizing the people who you supposedly call a neighbor!?! We are in the middle of this war and instead of fighting to drive these invaders out, you go out killing and stealing from those who are no doubt in the same situation as you!?”

The bandit along with his buddies shifted their eyes to the garb she was wearing along with the weapons on said person. The leader laughed before a murderous glint entered his eyes, the smile he had all but faded from his face.

“Don’t stand down men. It is just a woman and even if you dress up as a man, as a samurai, you will never be one. Kill her and be done with it men!”

Taking Kazue out, taking her own stance, ready for battle. Crouching slightly with her naginata tilted downward, waiting for the enemies to make the first move. Screaming, one of the bandits charged her sword raised high as she twirled her own weapon waiting a bit more before stabbing Kazue quickly in a straight motion swerking the man onto it. Twisting the pole arm upward before sliding it out, eviscerating her opponent.

The boss looked around at the rest of his underlings before motioning toward her.

“Well?!? Attacker her all at once! What are you waiting for?”

With them all rushing her at once, she backed up another step before twirling with the naginata in her arms to fell her enemies in one big easy sweep attack. Kaiyo’s eyes looked toward her enemies on the ground who were killed by her attack, then to a man who was crawling on the floor in the direction of his boss. Kaiyo walked toward the boss, stabbing downward to end the man who was crawling forward, twisting the polearm deeper while taking it out. Moving to directly stop in front of the man, the naginata’s blade barely touching the ground, as the man puts up a hand to plead for his life.

“D-demon! Stay back!”

“Go with your life and learn to never take one again less I find out and if I do then I will come for yours in turn.”

The man nodded, getting up from his position on the floor to start running like an actual Oni was on him. Kaiyo then turned to the mother and the young child with her, wiping the blood from her weapon, sliding it into it’s resting place against her back.

“Are you guys ok? Did they scare you too badly?”

“N-no Milady. T-thank you for your kindness in ridding of those foul bandits.”

“No it is my job to help the people of Tsushima now that the samurai are not here to help anyone. Do you need to be escorted to where you need to go?”

“No Milady I should be fine on my way.”

“Let me rephrase that, I am going to the Golden Temple anyway, please. Let me accompany you and your child..”

“I-thank you Milady..”

“No problem, now let us be on our way.”

Watching the mother and her child starting to walk, Kaiyo tilted her head a bit thinking of her next move while moving toward her horse. After making the plan to meet Yuna at an old homestead to see her friend Kenji to get them into Azamo and making the promise to be there in 2-3 days, Kaiyo had set out to actually get Uchitsune’s cursed heavy bow seeing as it would come in handy sooner than later. In her head, the current location flashed in her head, which was the Rushing Water Crossing. Turning to her temporary companions, for now, Kaiyo looked at her horse before calling out to the small family. Having their attention she spoke.

“I would like you two to ride my horse on the way to the Temple.”

The woman’s eyes widened, shaking her head furiously.

“N-no! I could not possibly ride your horse Milady! It would be considered disrespectf-”

“To who? I certainly would not. Your child and yourself have been through enough. Please accept this kindness until we get to our destination.”

The woman opened her mouth to argue but Kaiyo was having none of it. Shaking her head, she led her horse over to the two, helping the woman up first before hosting her child up, situated in front of her. Kaiyo then began to lead the horse off the main road as to avoid others but stuck close enough to help clear it just in case.

They were not very far from the Golden Temple from the way she could see the place in the distance, sighing as she pushed forward on the worn dirt side road. Finding no trouble on the road they took, Kaiyo finally made it to the Golden Temple with the Mother and child unharmed. Walking over to one of the monks, she helped the mother and the child down onto the ground.

“Lady Mizuki, you live.”

“I do, and I have a delivery for you. These two need safe shelter, can you provide that for them?”

“Of course my lord. These two will not have to worry here.”

“Thank you, I’m off to Hiyoshi Springs now. I’ll be on my way now.”

“May the Gods guide you my lord.”

“You as well.”

She had two days to get that long bow before she needed to meet Yuna, so she had to be fast. Riding north east to Hiyoshi where her first clue was, she made it within a decent amount of time before making her way into the steam filled village. Dismounting she began to talk to various people of Hiyoshi, and finally got a result when one of the villagers pointed her into the right direction of a musician who could tell you the tale of Uchitsune.

She found the musician in no time at all, sitting in the circle he had around himself, his eyes closed as he played on his Shamisen. The whispers of her arrival stirred up talk around the man who in turn opened his eyes landing them on her.

“To what do I owe My Lady for this visit? Do you wish to hear the tale that I carry to sing?”

“Yes, I do. I want to have a strong bow that can protect my homeland, so I beg of you, please entrust your tale to me.”

“Of course, to any that would hear it is welcome. Let me begin the tale.”

Hearing the tale and given the mental picture of a field covered in blue flowers she received to find Uchitsune’s legendary bow, Kaiyo set out with the wind at her back. Remembering her brother, begging him to tell her stories of his journey around Izuhara, he told her of a beautiful hill covered in precious blue flowers and of how he got to pick one just so that he could have a reference for an ornament he was thinking about for her.

Thinking of his gift, having taken it with her when the whole clan moved south to Aoi village. Still sitting in the gorgeous box she left it in.

Shaking her head, Kaiyo made her way to the east of Izuhara to find the field of blue flowers on the cliffs. Riding directly away from the sun that was setting in the west and as soon as she got to the cliff, Kaiyo made her way down from there until the hill with blue flowers came into view.

Coupled with the light amount of wind that was blowing around some of the petals, it was breathtaking.

Dismounting Hikari she made her way around the hill looking for a hint to-ah! An opening in the rocks, with a tunnel following it to an opening?

Walking to the small shrine in the center of the enclosed space sat a big map along with a piece of paper? Picking it up, Kaiyo begins to read it as her eyes begin to widen at the ink.

It was a warning to stay away from continuing on this path to find the bow.

“Well that's just something I can’t do, I have people to protect and I will use any resource I can find in my power to do that no matter the cost.”

Taking the map along with tucking the map into her hanhaba, she left to go to the island covered in the same flowers as the hill she was on now. Luckily for her it did not take more than a few hours, so here Kaiyo stood on an island with the same beautiful flowers with a very conspicuous entrance.

Making way into the huge opening before her, she came to the same setup as the one from before but this time the directions pointed directly to the Hiyoshi Mountains. Having the final destination in mind, Kaiyo ran out, but came to a halt outside when an arrow struck the ground before her.

“You should leave this old legend to rest and travel no further to such a foolish tale less Tsushima itself fall to something other than the Mongols.”

“Well it’s clearly not just a tale if you’re here obstructing me now is it, I cannot say that I will not fall to this bow if the legend is indeed true but I have people to protect. They take priority.”

“Hm, I warn you one last time. Do not come. This will either be our last sight of each other or it will be the path to your death. You choose.”

Watching the shadowy figure disappear from sight, smiling at the back of the stranger before heading southwest to the bow.

“We will see whose death is to be chosen when we meet again.”

With more then a day and a half to reach Azamo, Hikari pushed himself to bring her to the mountains where the mighty longbow of Uchitsune lied.

Kaiyo came to a clearing at nightfall after passing a dojo, Ishikawa’s(?), coming to see the beautiful blue flowers once again. Galloping to the base and slowly trotting up it with her horse lead to a big clearing with a patch of dirt centered in the middle.

The bow sitting up top of a pair of deer antlers.

Getting down, dismounting her horse a good distance away from it had her slowly walking toward the bow with breath held in her lungs and eyes unblinking in some sort of small fear that the bow would harm her if she dared even acted wrong.

Finally coming to a stop in front of the bow, Kaiyo picked it up squinting as she did so before closing her eyes. Opening them back up she tilted her head back up from where she unknowingly put it seeing a flock of crows fly around her.

Turning around her eyes widened to the person before her.

The man who tried to ward her away from picking up the trail to the bow.

“So you forgoed my warning and came here anyway I see.”

“My life is of little importance after all, what matters is that the people of this island need help. This tool will help me achieve that whether you believe it or not.”

“There will be no one to protect if you can’t handle the death that will cover your eyes to the end of your days.”

Taking a stance with her Naginata, Kaiyo watched as the Tengu, the only way to describe him, took his stance. With the crows circling them, watching over them, the duel began.

They circled around the dueling arena, watching each other to see who would make the first move. The Tengu made the first move as he did a downward swipe after rushing her but she deflected it to her right before moving her spearhead upward.

The tengu redirected it to the side stepping in to try and win the struggle they held together with weapons intertwined. He was sma-

“Do you not fear the curse that comes along with that bow?”

“You know my answer Tengu. There is no time to worry about curses right now, not when lives are at stake.”

The demon gave a sorrowful laugh.

“You’ll see…”

The both of them backed off of each other. The Tengu again coming in quick but trying for the same attack as before.

Kaiyo saw through it easily, waiting for the strike to pass before moving in with one of her own. She watched as the Tengu fell to his knees, as he took a deep inhale before falling to the ground breathing his final words.

“The demon….will haunt….you….”

She turned to watch the Tengu but found that words escaped while her breath could not. Falling to her knees as well, Kaiyo then planted face first into the dirt closing her eyes in hopes to give her body what it needed to make it not feel as if a fire was consuming her.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was back with the wind blowing the flowers into a circle around the clearing before dispersing. Using weak arms to push herself off the ground, the sudden puff of breath to her face made a sudden turn to the left, only to find Hikari there nuzzling the side of her face. Using him as a sort of help to get herself off the ground, She then mounted him to leave for Azamo but not before turning to the shrine.

“I will remember this place, that way when the war ends, you will have your bow back Uchitsune. That I swear.”

Kaiyo turned out the clearing with her horse pushing itself to get her to Azamo to help Yuna and her brother. Flying through the green dew scented trees, to her galloping through and sticking her hand in the stalks of the white grass abundant in the grasslands of different prefectures on either side of making her way through the golden trees before coming onto a road with a shack of a house.

It was the night she promised to meet Yuna, Kaiyo was just in time.

Riding up to the stack, she dismounted hearing voices inside, a hush falling upon them as Kaiyo made her footsteps as loud as possible. Coming to a stop a good amount of distance away from the shack, her voice rang out in the night.

“Are you there Yuna? I am the lady you met when I was burning that Mongol encampment down to the ground.”

A silence took the place of her voice, before she remembered what Yuna said to confirm it was her and it would not hurt to introduce herself.

“I heard others in there too, so I will introduce myself. My name is Mizuki Kaiyo, a small lord in place of my deceased father, under the Jito of this island. Yuna’s family and friends are my own as well and I will do my best to protect you al-”

Yuna hurried outside to greet her, standing next to her and making her turn with the action. Other footsteps followed in sync out of sight but it did not bother her because they were, no doubt, Yuna’s friends but without pause Kaiyo grabbed Yuna’s hand. Whether to greet her, or ground herself to this very moment, Kaiyo did not even know herself.

“I am glad you are safe Yuna and made it here without difficulty.”

“Yeah, I thought the same of you Kaiyo.”

Kaiyo lowered her head, smiling , before bringing it back up to show Yuna.

“I’m sorry if I am acting out of character, all the death reminds me that I have something to be grateful for. Especially when the friends I have and make are okay in this dire time.”

Yuna gave a small smile in return.

“I know how you feel. Knowing my brother is alive and that I am about to rescue him to safety makes me grateful as well. Especially when I have people like you, Kenji, and Jin.”

“Jin?”

Blinking owlishly at Yuna who visibly tilted her head to the side had Kaiyo slightly but slowly began to turn her head to the side, her eyes widened ever so little to see her Fiance there. He still looked like himself but somehow seemed older then what she knew him to be. Ragged, and worn from the time spent in this endless war that was still raging like the fires across their homeland. Letting Yuna’s hand slip from hers, Kaiyo treaded carefully over to her to be husband. 

Walking up to Jin as if he was an animal going to be scared away if she were to make the slightest movement that seemed rushed.

Taking her place in front of Jin, she lifted her thumb up to her mouth, licking the pad of it before lifting it to take the dried blood off of his cheek. Kaiyo softly smiled, putting her forehead on his left shoulder, all the while laughing at him.

“I can tell that in a way you have not changed a bit Jin, Just by looking at you.”

“And you still seem like the girl who came into my home with no regard to the authority of my uncle while treating the place as if you owned it.”

“I guess we are both liars since we can already tell that is not the truth for either one of us.”

“I believe you are right as always.”

“Hm, sure I am.”

Kaiyo went to pull back only to find that she could not do so due to the fact Jin was hugging her. Something that was rare between them even when they were supposed to be fiancés. Tears rolled down her cold cheeks as she returned the hug that warmed her body to the core. In these times, Kaiyo believed that everyone needed comfort.

Seeing Jin was, no short of, relieving some pressure off her shoulders. Knowing that someone that was helping protect the island was Jin made her heart soar to the heavens themselves. 

Kaiyo could not have been happier, and for the moment it made her feel like everything was going to be ok.

Both of them let each other go at the same time, making eye contact before both of them turned to Yuna once again. Yuna and Kenji being onlookers this whole time gave a hearty chuckle each at the twin like action.

“I see why both of you were put together for an engagement. You two are the cutest.”

“I couldn’t agree more Yuna! Take care of her Lord Sakai! I have heard nothing but great things, it would be such a shame to lose someone like her!”

“Don’t worry, I will for sure. Losing more people is not something I want to go through again.”

Kaiyo turned away slightly from that, tugging her sleeve to cover her expression.

“Yes, I believe we all feel the same. So, what is the plan to get your brother out of Azamo?”

“Ah, that is where I come in my lady.”

“Yes, before you arrived, Jin and I were talking to Kenji about getting us into Azamo. He told us that by sneaking us into his cart along the way to deliver sake since the Mongols no longer check his cart.”

“Yeah, when we get close to the town, you’ll hide in the cart with the sake.”

“The Mongols won’t think to search it?”

“Not anymore Lord Sakai. Since it’s been the same sake delivery I always sell them. They love my “dars”. “Dars, mulgu! Give dars now!”.”

“You’ve been doing business with the enemy.”

“I keep them drunk and I keep my head.”

“Ok that is a solid plan. Ok, are we all ready to do this? After all, better to be prepared so we can get Yuna’s brother out as soon as possible.”

“Yes.”

“Of course.”

“If everyone is ready then let us go get Taka out of there!”

With everyone in agreeance, everyone shooed away their horses just in case things went south and the Mongols were to come back here to search. Starting the walk to Azamo, everyone was silent for the most part until Jin took the mantle of starting a conversation.

“How bad is the situation in Azamo.”

“People fought back while the ones alive are prisoners, some slaves.”

“But no sign of Taka?”

“No but someone is working the forge, so it might be your brother.”

Kaiyo peeked around from Jin’s left cutting into the conversation.

“How long have you two know each other, it must have been a while at least by the way you two are so comfortable with each other.”

“Since I was too young to know better.”

“And I was just beginning to brew sake. Sold Yuna my first batch.”

“Tasted awful, like piss but it was cheap.”

Her quiet chuckle was overshadowed by Kaiyo’s loud laughter muffled behind her hand.

“Tried to get Taka to help me sell it for a while but that quickly backfired when he began to give it away for free each time he heard a sob story!”

Kaiyo’s laughter grew in volume even if it was muffled before she saw Kenji put a single finger to his mouth.

Be quiet.

Looking ahead her eyes widened as she saw the Mongols patrolling just up the road. Without a signal, they all got down to their knees scouting the Mongols as Kenji pointed to his cart.

“You guys better get in the cart before they see us.”

“Kaiyo and I can handle it.”

“No Jin.”

Jin turned to her with a startled expression but she did not falter.

“You….Threw away the code of the samurai?”

“I did. Does that startle you Jin?”

“Kaiyo, you were the daughter of a samurai as well. You must know that this goes against everything I am as well as you.”

“Who we are does not matter right now Jin.”

“How can you say that our honor does not matter? Kaiyo, I thought-”

“You thought what? That becoming the daughter of a samurai would change me? Well, as much as I respect the samurai, make no mistake Jin, I am not one of you.”

“I didn’t mean anything of your past, you are a person whom I highly respect but this is not the way to go about this.”

“Then what is the right way then?”

“The path of the samurai must be the one-”

“Jin, look around us. Do you see any more samurai left other than you, Lord Shimura and me? No? Then let me tell you why. The Mongols leaders are smart, they didn’t come here unprepared. They studied us Jin, our tactics, our cultures, our weapons and even down to how we conduct ourselves. Fighting this war as the samurai is no longer an option. If we want to win, we have to abandon the code we have lived by for centuries, for our lives. Not just for us to win this war Jin but the people we have sworn to protect. Yuna’s brother might be just around the corner and if we start a fight here, even if we do win, there is no guarantee that they won’t notice this patrol’s absence before we can help Taka. Again I know it goes against the code but the people of this island mean more than honor right now Jin.”

Jin down thoughtfully, before quickly lifting it up.

“I know, I figured this out with Yuna. I remembered my childhood then, my uncle, and his words. When I see him ,no, when this is all over is the only time that I will ask for his forgiveness. I have to act now even if it unsettles me. I just wanted to see how you would react, I’m sorry. Let us go, sorry for the delay.”

They got into the cart without another question and without a word.

Kenji started them up again, before frighteningly whispering.

“Get ready for them to search the cart and be quiet!”

They didn’t say a word on the ride up with them only waiting a while before hearing the distinct sounds of Mongols. The cart halted for a moment before some words were being exchanged. After that Kenji was let in, along with them being pulled for another moment then again stopped.

“This is where we part ways My Lords, Yuna.”

“Ok from here we will move ahead and try to find Taka, thank you Kenji. For all of this and stay safe!”

“No problem, just get going! You stay safe as well My Lady!”

After they parted with Kenji, it was just a matter of sneaking past every Mongol while following the slaver that they found inspecting people like cattle. Shadowing the unsuspecting slaver, the Mongol stopped in front of one of their own standing there next to a prisoner, too afraid to move.

“Your blacksmith Taka is doing shoddy work! He’s sabotaging you!”

“Only blacksmith….”

“Oh but I am one too!”

“Cannot feed both of you. Hmmmmmm. I get rid of him, be ready to prove yourself!”

Walking off with that sentence, Taka marked for death made Yuna frantic.

“If he-!”

“We’ll make it there in time, believe in Jin and me.”

Yuna’s eyes closed in pain, as if she was imagining seeing Taka dead, then nodded to both of them stiffly.

“Let’s go.”

Hopping to another roof, they took to solid earth eliminating enemy, going around the big clearing, after enemy before coming to a stop behind the slaver who had finally made his way to Taka. Taking his sword out and going to kill Taka Kaiyo sprinted forward, as Taka pleaded for his life, slicing the Mongol’s head off before he could get another inch closer to Taka. 

Lowering his arms he saw the woman before him, a confused expression on his face as she stepped to the side to reveal his sister?

“Taka! What have they done to you? No, never mind that let’s get you outta here.”

Taka could only nod dumbly before letting his sister pull him up, eyes going from Yuna, to the strange woman and man.

“Taka I can see you have questions but for now please save them. Ok?”

Taka nodded slowly and with that Kaiyo smiled at the man hoping to ease his mind before moving ahead of the pack. The group of them did not move a good few meters before a flare went off in the sky.

An alarm. Which means the Mongols found the slaver’s body along with trying to find whoever did it.

“Let us go, the crates over there will be our way out. To meet Kenji we go.”

“Kenji?”

Taka questioned as they all hopped over the crates to the other side of the gate.

“He is waiting for us at the crossroads up ahead.”

“If he even made it out that is.”

Running ahead Kaiyo squinted her eyes, widening at the Mongols running at them to Azamo. She slid into the tall stalks of grass ahead signaling everyone down. Looking back to see everyone complying.

The Mongols walked pass being none the wiser, having the group begin their trek once more to the crossroads. Coming upon it, Kenji was sitting on his horse with four more in tow.

“Kenji! I am glad you are safe!”

“You too My Lady and everyone as well! Taka too!”

“Let us greet later though, we need a place to lay low.”

“I agree but not my place. It’s swarming with Mongols!”

Getting on Hikari, patting down his mane, Kenji led the way down the road to a place where they could rest. Traveling into the dead of night, they all rode until dawn hit them when everyone really seemed to relax. 

“Here we are everyone!”

“Great, I need a drink and some rest.”

“I can help with one of those Yuna.”

“Yes, sleep sounds nice….*inhale*, *aaaaaahhhhhhhhh*.”

Reaching the top, everyone dismounted their horses before moving closer to the cliff’s edge before sitting down and de-stressing themselves. They started to laugh together, sake in hand, sharing their happiness that they had people to care for still and their lives to enjoy even if it was for a moment. With those few precious hours Yuna, Taka, and Kenji left to go and find a safe shelter for themselves. Jin chose to stay behind with her, laying against their steeds talking softly together before Kaiyo closed her eyes for just a moment to rest them.

Opening her eyes again Kaiyo jolted up in surprise as she looked at the star night sky above her instead of the bright day. Looking to the right to where Jin sat was vacant, him being nowhere in sight, Kaiyo even got up searching the nearby area but nothing.

To just up and disappear was never like the Sakai she knew in the past, but again who came into this war and left the event of Komoda the same?

She heaved a sigh before going to gently shake Hikari awake.

“Come on my noble steed, we have to go now. We have to try and reach more people so that the sadness can be contained.”

She helped her horse up, mounting him, herding him into the direction of Aoi village once again to check in with her people. After that she could check out the grasslands near there, Kaiyo rubbed at her temple with pinched fingers at the fatigue seeping into her bones from the list of things she had to do, since there was talk of Mongols terrorizing people. She could not let get any closer to the village, much less have them running around anyway due to the intact but spread survivor camps.

To Kishi Grasslands it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamisen- Three stringed instrument, based off the chinese instrument named Sangen.
> 
> Tengu- Creature in japanese folklore, a type of Yokai (Spiritual beings).


End file.
